


It's gonna be awfully rough on those children

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: News clippings [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Girlsies Week, Girlsies Week 2020, I actually sorta had fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: She wasn't an idiot. She knew by morning, the newsies would rebel.Girlsies Week Day 3: Hannah
Series: News clippings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It's gonna be awfully rough on those children

Hannah sighed as she slipped out of the office of one Joseph Pulitzer, glad to be done for the day. As much as she loved the pay, she _despised_ her boss. Joseph was too full of himself, willing to steal money out of the hands of children who needed it most. She shook her head, walking down the street with her head held high. _Nonsense, they'll be learning a real-life lesson in economics._ How he expected this to not backfire on him, she didn't know. 

She sighed lips in a thin grimace. If it weren't for the money, she would have quit long ago. Her only solace in that building was Katherine and how determined the girl was to not only break the social expectations of her stepping back, of being docile but to ignore her father's wishes and to distance herself as much as possible from him, going as far as to create a whole new last name under the guise of not wanting people to think that she only had the job thanks to Joseph's hand. 

Hannah wasn't an idiot. She knew the newsies would rebel against the price rise the next day and that Katherine would involve herself by demanding to report it. The thought brought a small smile to her face as she entered her small flat. The young reporter was headstrong that was for certain and she couldn't help but admire her for everything she did. 

Hannah looked out her window in the direction of Duane Street, knowing that by now, the newsies would have returned to the lodging house, unaware of what the next day would hold. 

She couldn't wait to see how they rebelled. "Let us see where the chips fall Mr Pulitzer. Let us see how 'amazing' this plan of yours is."


End file.
